Solo soy tuya
by sumebe
Summary: AU que pasaría si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y luego al entrar a su misma universidad te das cuenta de que tiene novia y de que allí también estudia tu antiguo amor, ¿lo seguirás amando?¿sera su novia buena persona?¿que piensa el de ti?... averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1: Conociéndonos

**Esta historia la estaba publicando en otras páginas pero ahora me decidí a publicarla aquí así que no crean que es plagio porque yo soy la autora**

**Capitulo 1: conociéndonos**

Quién diría que después de tantos años de conocerlo y después de tantas veces de venir a esta casa, en estos momentos estaría sintiendo esto por él.

* * *

FLASH BACK

-Sakura ven que te voy a presentar un nuevo amiguito- decía el señor Matsumoto Haruno a su hija de apenas 7 años, una niña de piel blanca, ojos verdes así como hermosos jades, y un pelo rosa que era un color extraño para una niña.

-si papi-respondió la niña

- mira Sakura el es Sasuke Uchiha y es el hermano menor de mi Socio Itachi Uchiha, llévalo a jugar en lo que Itachi y yo hablamos un poco de negocios, espero que se lleven bien

-claro papi- decía la niña en lo que su padre se retiraba con el joven empresario de apenas 19 años

-cuántos años tienes dijo la niña entusiasmada

-9 años dijo el serio niño de piel morena y ojos tan oscuros como la noche

-eres 2 años mayor que yo- decía la niña para luego seguir asiendo pregunta tras pregunta para luego preguntarle y tus padres donde están, ¿por qué estas con tu hermano?

-Sabes ya estoy harto de tantas preguntas en realidad eres una molestia -dijo el chico para luego salir al patio

Después de unos minutos la niña salió a buscarlo y lo vio escondido tras un arbusto y parecía estar llorando

-¿por qué lloras?-dijo la niña

-No te importa- dijo el niño, además no estoy llorando, que acaso no sabes que los hombres no lloran

-Estas llorando por tus papas, es que mi papi me acaba de decir que tus papas tuvieron un accidente y están en el cielo, sabes mi mami también murió cuando yo nací y por eso no la conocí pero mi papi me dijo que ella está en el cielo cuidándome y que ahora es un angelito que me cuida y creo que mi mami y tus papis son amigos en el cielo y ahora nos están cuidando y mirando y no querrás que te vean llorar ¿verdad?

-No, respondió el chico

-seamos amigos ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero sigues siendo una molestia

-está bien, ken

-porque me llamas ken

-es que te pareces al novio de mi muñeca que se llama ken

ASI FUE COMO NOS CONOCIMOS, HACE YA 10 AÑOS Soy Sakura Haruno una chica de 17 años de edad, termine de cursar el último año de preparatoria y estoy lista para entrar a la universidad pero más que nada para poder estar junto a Sasuke quien es mi mejor amigo desde hace 10 años pero hace 6 meses que me di cuenta de que él para mí ya no era mi mejor amigo sino algo mas especial

**Sé que esta corto por eso tratare de subir el segundo capítulo lo más rápido posible y por fa dejen, sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: El idiota de Sai

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traje el segundo capi, lo más rápido posible y por cierto gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias ya que me ayudan mucho porque esta historia es la primera que escribí de mi linda cabecita pero espero que les guste este capi**

**Capitulo 2: el idiota de Sai**

_Aquí estoy entrando a la universidad Konoha high demand y estoy feliz porque aquí estarán mis amigas: Ino y Hinata además de no dejar de mencionar que estarán mis amigos Naruto y mi MEJOR amigo Sasuke Uchiha, ah y por cierto si no les había dicho de donde conozco a los demás es que llegamos a estudiar juntos en la preparatoria , Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke pero ya hace dos años que ellos habían entrado en la Uni, los dos ahora están estudiando medicina_

-Hola Sakura- Me dijo mi amiga Hinata desde lejos, _ella siempre fue la más tímida del grupo pero no sé porqué, porque en realidad creo que es linda y tiene un cuerpo espectacular pero que no muestra porque siempre usa esa ropa holgada, yo lo sé porque un día entre a su cuarto y la vi en ropas interiores y la pobre se desmayo de la impresión._

Mira Sakura san allá están Sasuke, Sai y Na-Naruto kun- dijo Hinata

-Si vayamos allá _Que desgracia que Sasuke este con ese pedante y frío de Sai, en realidad no lo soporto_

-Hola Sakura san, Hinata san dijo Naruto muy contento

-hola N-Naruto kun dijo Hinata casi tartamudeando _creo que él le gusta_

-Sakura que bien que ya entraste a la universidad con nosotros dijo Sasuke

-si no es fantástico - dije muy emocionada hasta que...

-Hola feíta dijo Sai con esa sonrisa tan falta de siempre

Pero lo ignore y luego le dije a Hinata que nos fuésemos de ese lugar porque había muchos bichos indeseables

Luego nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios

-creo que no te soporta - le dijo Naruto a Sai

-si yo también lo creo- dijo Sasuke

-pues yo creo que ama dijo Sai con una sonrisita

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- dijo una chica pelirroja para luego guindarse del cuello de Sasuke

-Hola Karin, MI AMOR

-Hola bebe sabes te extrañe le dijo

-no te preocupes luego te recompensare le dijo Sasuke en el oído

-lo sé amor le dijo la pelirroja

-Sabes tengo que presentarte a alguien en el almuerzo

-Claro amor

-Hola Karin como estas dijo Naruto

-bien-respondió

-Eso me encanta dijo Sai con su cara de pervertido pero ahora con una sonrisa un poco mas maliciosa mientras Karin lo miraba intensamente

-me tengo que ir dijo Sai

-nos vemos luego dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

* * *

Mientras en los dormitorios

-voy a tomar un poco de aire-dijo Hinata

-está bien ve, yo mientras descansare un poco

Hinata salió del cuarto mientras Sakura se quedo dormida

De repente alguien entro en el cuarto y se abalanzo sobre Sakura tapándole la boca

-no grites-dijo

-que te pasa pervertido

-Sakura por favor, no me vas a decir que no quieres esto igual que yo

-claro que no SAI quítate de encima o te vas a arrepentir, no te soporto

-pero no fue eso lo que me dijiste hace 2 años

* * *

FLASH BACK

-que quieres niña, me citaron aquí y me encuentro contigo XD

-pues veras yo- yo quería decirte q-que tú ME GUSTAS MUCHO-grito Sakura

- ¿yo? pero si pensé que te gustaba Naruto o Sasuke

-no, ellos solo son mis amigos, en realidad el que me gusta eres tu

-pues veras, estás perdiendo tu tiempo

-pero pero ¿por qué?

-es que a mí no me gustan las niñas planas, y sin gracia FEITA

-Pero

-pero nada, tal vez si un día te llegan a crecer y aumenta tu PERSONALIDAD lo considere

Sakura salió corriendo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-Eso fue hace 2 años, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería además tú fuiste quien me rechazo

-sí pero si hubiera sabido que en dos años te ibas a poner tan buena lo hubiera pensado 2 veces

-siempre lo supe, eres un pervertido

-si lo soy y que tal si le damos un vistazo a las ya creciditas amigas

-no te atrevas

-puso una sonrisa de esas de él y trato de desabotonar la camisa de Sakura pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara

-ya déjame anormal

-me había dicho Sasuke que pegas como hombre pero ahora se a lo que se refería con eso pero si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas y agarró sus manos y hizo el intento de besarla

-NOOOOOOOO _diosito ayúdame no quiero que mi primer beso sea con este pervertido y de esta forma_

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI -se escucho la vos de alguien

**Espero que les haya gustado, me pregunto quién habrá llegado y que hará al respecto, eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo por cierto les doy gracias a los que se molestaron en dejarme sus reviews y sus sugerencias como **

**Tania56**

**Setsuna17 **_amiga gracias por dejarme tus reviews, sabes hay una historia tuya que me gusta mucho pero creo que la dejaste abandonada porque tienes mucho que no la actualizas así que please actualízala porque me gusta mucho, es __**Recuerdos borrados**_

**Aliandy **_ gracias por tus sugerencias, las empezare a tomar en cuenta en el capítulo 5 porque ya los otros los tengo editados y no creo poder borrarlos pero cuando escriba el 5 hare todo lo que me dijiste y __**mil gracias**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿La novia de Sasuke?

**Capítulo 3: ¿La novia de Sasuke?**

Que significa esto dijo una chica desconocida para Sakura

-uhm que haces aquí-dijo Sai quitándose de encima y sentándose en la cama

-te sigo a ver qué haces y me encuentro con que entras al dormitorio de una chica y te encuentro en estas condiciones con esta ZORRA-dijo la chica furiosa

-A quien llamas Zorra, si tanto quieres a tu novio contrólate las hormonas

-mira Tu-dijo la chica tratando de echársele encima

-ya basta-dijo Sai Creo que ya es suficiente escenita de celos Karin además no querrás que él sepa de esto o ¿sí?

-tienes razón pero esto no se va a quedar así esta zorrita me las va a pagar

-sí, si ya vayámonos dijo Sai-saliendo así con la chica del cuarto de Sakura

-que chica mas antipática y enojona -dijo Sakura pero llego justo a tiempo porque si no ese pervertido de Sai hubiese... no lo quiero ni pensar

* * *

Mientras en el patio trasero del instituto...

estaba una chica tirada en el césped tomando un poco de aire-que lindo es el cielo y mira esa nube se parece a na- siendo interrumpida por alguien que puso su cara justo sobre la de ella

-a quien se parece Hinata -dijo el joven

-Naruto eres tu dijo la chica muy sonrojada por la cercanía del pelirrubio

-claro a quien más esperabas

-n no y yo no esperaba a na nadie

-ya empiezas a tartamudear de nuevo

-per perdón no lo pu puedo evitar

-sabes, Sakura me dijo que soy un tonto por no darme cuenta de que no siempre

Tartamudeas solo lo haces en algunas ocasiones, aunque yo siempre te oigo tartamudear

-eso es por ti- dijo la chica en tono casi inaudible

-que dijiste Hinata

-que soy así

-tienes razón pero no te preocupes yo creo que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y tartamudeas

-gra gracias na Naruto kun

-de nada- dijo el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo a la chica

-na Naruto me abraza pensó la peliazul para luego desmayarse

-Hinata despierta, despierta

* * *

En la cafetería de la escuela

-Sakura ahí estas dijo una chica pelirrubia de ojos azules

-Ino cerda por fin te encuentro donde te habías metido

-andaba por ahí frentona

-cerda

-frentona

-cerda

-frentona

-cerda

-frentona

- Sakura ahí estas dijo Sasuke

-hola Sasuke dijo Ino

-Hola como es que te llamabas

-Ino dijo enojada (es que a ella siempre le había gustado Sasuke desde que lo conoció en el instituto cuando Sakura se lo presento)

-a si Ino-dijo cortante para luego ver a Sakura y decirle-oye Sakura quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi

-así y quien es Sasuke

-mi NOVIA, Karin

-tu tu novia dijo la chica casi con ganas de llorar

-sí, le acabo de mandar un mensaje diciendo que la espero en la cafetería para presentarle a mi mejor amiga

Sakura estaba anonadada no podía creer lo que oía ya que en todo el tiempo de conocer a Sasuke el nunca le había presentado a una novia, es mas ni siquiera le había hablado de una, sin embargo ella sabía que él era un chico experimentado porque siempre oía a las chicas hablando en el baño de niñas de que también besaba Sasuke y incluso una vez dos niñas se pelearon porque él les había dicho a ambas que ellas eran las mejores amantes pero ni siquiera eso se lo contó Sasuke ya que ellos hablaban de todo menos de relaciones amorosas, por eso nunca le contó que a ella antes le gustaba Sai

Sakura se sentó en el comedor junto con Sasuke e Ino oyendo como alagaba Sasuke a su novia diciendo que era una chica amable, amorosa, tierna y sobre todo lo más importante: sincera

-mira ahí viene dijo Sasuke

-Cual de todas pregunto Sakura

-la pelirroja que viene con Sai

Sakura se quedo pasmada al ver a la chica no lo podía creer, era la misma joven que momentos atrás acababa de armarle una escenita de celos con Sai

-mira Sakura ella es mi novia Karin, Karin ella es Sakura, la amiga de quien tanto te hable

-mucho gusto Sakura al parecer Sasuke tenía razón en lo que me dijo, eres un amor-dijo la chica muy sonriente- si Sakura no la hubiera visto bien minutos atrás diría que se trataba de diferentes personas, pero era ella porque incluso traía la misma vestimenta

-mucho gusto dijo Sakura _esto no se va a quedar así hipócrita desgraciada mira que engañar a Sasuke, me las vas a pagar-pensó y le apretó fuertemente la mano_

-ay exclamo Karin

-que te pasa pregunto Sasuke

-nada amor es solo que creo que acabo de ver un bicho raro

**Ya sé que no les gusta la pareja sasukarin, y la verdad a mi tampoco pero ya verán que después de varios episodios todo cambiara así que no se desesperen (CALMA PUBLICO, es mentira) pero les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, eso me da ganas de continuar**


	4. Chapter4:Conociendo un chico interesante

_**DISCULPEN LA DEMPORA ES QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON TODOS LO EXAMENES DE LA ESCUELA Y TODAS LAS TAREAS QUE ME PONEN PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR CLIMAX DESEADO Y ESTE FIC**_

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo un chico interesante**

_Mira que engañarlo de esta forma, es una zorra_

-Amor creo que tu torneo de karate es hoy ¿no?-dijo Karin

-Tienes razón hoy empieza el torneo interescolar -dijo Sasuke sorprendido- casi se me olvida por completo

-no te preocupes, se que ganaras- dijo Karin con una estúpida sonrisa

-Gracias linda

_Al parecer está muy enamorado de ella, no puedo venir y decirle ahora que se que su novia y Sai le son infieles _y donde será Sasuke -pregunto Sakura tratando de fingir alegría

-aquí en la universidad, en el gimnasio a las 4:00 PM- respondió Sasuke

-y puedo ir- pregunto Sakura con unos ojitos tipo bebe

-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga

_AMIGA, si supieras que quisiera ser algo más que eso_

-Si linda y desde hoy serás mi AMIGA también- interrumpió Karin enfatizando en la palabra amiga

-Me encanta que se lleven bien-dijo Sasuke _así me ahorro la molestia de tratar con dos frenéticas celosas_

-Claro-dijo Sakura _como crees que me voy a llevar bien con esa zorra de novia que tienes _

-Sasuke, amor porque no vamos a disfrutar solitos lo que nos resta del día -dijo Karin

-Si claro, le dijo Sasuke al oído

Sasuke y Karin se van

Sakura agarra a Sai del brazo el cual había estado presenciando todo y se lo lleva a un rincón de la cafetería donde nadie pueda escucharlos

-Sai eres un desgraciado mira que hacerle eso a Sasuke que es uno de tus mejores amigos

-que puedo decir soy irresistible-dijo Sai cuando de repente sintió un ardor en su cara, la pelirrosa le había dado una fuerte cachetada y todos en la cafetería los miraban directamente

Sai agarro a Sakura por la barbilla y le dijo: no puedes decirle nada a Sasuke porque sino sufrirás las consecuencias, además el está muy enamorado de su SANTA novia

-Eres un...

-adiós bombón espero podamos terminar pronto lo que empezamos esta mañana.

Sai se va

-que fue todo eso, no sabía que Sasuke tenía novia-dijo Ino

-yo tampoco-dijo Sakura y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Ino

-No te lo había dicho pero desde hace ya un tiempo a mi me... yo estoy.. .Estoy enamorada de Sasuke

-¿QUEEEEEEEE? _otra más a la lista, pero no, ni tu ni esa Karin se quedaran con Sasuke, para eso estoy yo_

-Baja la voz Ino cerda

-perdón amiga, creo que te vas a tener que olvidar de el porqué al parecer está muy enamorado de sus novia-dijo Ino

-puede que este enamorado pero no lo voy a permitir porque esa Karin es una ZORRA

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ino

-por ella le está poniendo el cuerno con Sai-respondió Sakura

-¿QUEEEEEEE? estás segura-pregunto Ino

-sí, yo misma presencie la escenita de celos que le hizo, además Sai me lo acaba de confirmar

_Creo que no será tan difícil quedarme con Sasuke solo tengo que deshacerme de Sakura y ya está_ amiga creo que debes dejar que él se dé cuenta por si mismo porque si no puede malinterpretarte

-¿Tú crees?

-claro _seré yo quien lo haga darse cuenta y así se refugiara en mis brazos_

Más tarde

Se me está haciendo tarde para ver el torneo de karate de Sasuke, debo apresurarme antes de que no lo pueda ver desde el inicio -de repente Sakura tropieza con algo y cae encima de un chico desconocido para ella

-hmp, podría por favor quitarse de encima-dice amablemente el joven con una sonrisa en su cara

-lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención se lo juro

-no te disculpes, yo estoy feliz de haber tropezado con tan hermosa flor de cerezo

-gracias-dice Sakura sonrojada

-Esto es para ti aunque no se puede comparar en nada con tu belleza -dice el chico dándole una flor roja a la joven y procediendo a retirarse

-espera cómo te llamas-pregunta Sakura

-Si vas a ver el torneo pronto lo descubrirás-dice el joven a lo lejos mientras corría haciendo un gesto de adiós con la mano

_**¿QUIEN SERA ESTE CHICO?, ¿ACASO DESPERTARA ALGO EN SAKURA? ¿SASUKE SE DARA CUENTA DEL ENGAÑO DE KARIN? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

_**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ASI QUE DEJNME SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, LES DESAGRADO, SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIEN ALGO EN LA HISTORIA O SI QUIEREN QUE PASE ALGO, LA VERDADA ES QUE ESO ME AYUDARIA MUCHO PORQUE A PESAR DE TENER IDEAS PARA CAPITULOS LEJANOS, PARA EL QUE SIGUE ME HE QUEDADDO EN BLANCO**_


End file.
